


Miles Of Pain

by orphan_account



Series: In Thanos's Dungeons [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random one-shot I found while cleaning out my computer.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Of Pain

Their whips forced screams from Loki's sewn shut lips. Elegant fingers tore desperately at bloodied stitching from their position manacled above the god's raven head. The gashes painted out across frail arms bled deep crimson until there was nothing left to bleed. The once regal man became a pitiful shell. Pale skin now deathly white, hollow cheeks and cloudy emerald eyes, faintly blue lips replaced the delicate cherry kissed smirk the trickster had worn. And still, thousands more years to go until this life sentence ended...and still no visitors.


End file.
